plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 January 2016
07:19 :3 07:19 hi 07:19 hello 07:19 So 07:19 RP? 07:19 Alreichy. 07:20 (Hypno your plants need pictures) 07:20 letts rp( 07:20 (characters) 07:20 Yeah 07:20 (CE) : What a nice dday 07:20 (stal) : As if... 07:20 (CE) : As if?? 07:20 (I'm not nearly good enough to draw them.) 07:21 (stal) : ..Nothing bad will come. 07:21 (Scaley): *Wandering around, seemingly bored.* 07:21 (I can draw them If I have time) 07:22 (CE) : Ooooh 07:22 (CE) : Of course when you are around bad thing are supposed to happen 07:22 (To be honest I won't use a lot of my characters.) 07:22 (stal) : Liikkke? 07:22 (Scaley): *It looks at CE.* Hello... 07:22 (CE) : IDK you want to kill us all but... 07:23 (CE) : Tell me more about that dimension you spoke about 07:23 (CE) : Shadow-somethingsomething 07:23 (stal) : its shadowlands. 07:23 (Scaley): *It walks over to CE and Stalker.* Hello to you both... 07:23 (CE) : Tell me more about it 07:23 (stal) : Uh hi Scaley. 07:24 (stal) : well, It is very Dark( Duh) and the Dead rest there. 07:24 (CE) : But what is it? 07:24 (CE) : An entire universe? 07:24 (CE) : A pocket dimension? 07:24 (CE) : How much spatial and time dimensions? 07:24 (CE) : Are the laws of physics different? 07:25 (CE) : How do the creatures survive with no light so not really any heat? 07:25 wait 07:25 WHERES MY POSTNAME 07:25 GODDAMNIRT 07:25 FD;FD'G;DG 07:25 ; 07:25 H;FH 07:25 GH; 07:25 F; 07:25 (stal) : its a Dimension which Has Phantoms of the Dead. 07:25 And new chat is gone 07:25 (CE) : Buuuuut 07:25 (CE) : How big it is 07:25 (CE) : Does it have entire galaxies? 07:26 (stal) : It is always expanding. 07:26 (CE) : I mean does it has galaxies and planets inside it? 07:26 (stal) : Plenty of Galaxies. 07:26 (CE) : WAIT 07:26 (CE) : Does it has stars? 07:26 (stal) : Planets are...Rare. 07:26 (stal) : Yeah, duh. 07:26 (CE) : I guess they are black holes 07:27 (CE) : Or very cold black dwarfes 07:27 (CE) : Or brown dwarfes 07:27 (stal) : But these Stars don't make as much light as your stars. 07:27 (CE) : You said there was no light at all 07:27 (Scaley): Are the stars large enough to be black holes in the first place? 07:28 wheres the postnames 07:28 (CE) : Very dim stars I guess 07:28 (stal) : Most of it is darkness, but if you Travel further, there's a speck of light. 07:28 (CE) : How ? 07:28 * CitronFire3 is un-noticed 07:28 (stal) : I dunno. 07:28 (An easy task, eh?) 07:29 :/ 07:30 (CE) : Hmmm 07:30 (CE) : Your universe seems...weird 07:30 (Hypno, does Scaley have Red Eyes?) 07:30 (Entirely red) 07:30 (No Pupils?) 07:30 (Scaley): I'd rather stick to this universe. 07:31 (Entirely red) 07:31 (CE) : His universe probably only has black holes 07:32 heeellloooooo 07:32 does anyone notice im here orr 07:32 (Scaley): Overall I prefer this world. 07:32 Yes we notice you 07:32 ok 07:32 (I just don't have responses for 95% of what you type.) 07:32 (CE) : "world" 07:32 (CE) : You mean "universe" 07:32 no one was answering 07:32 (stal) : It would have been pure Light unless that Stupid Creature Known as the Vyruzz messed it up. 07:33 (CE) : Wati 07:33 CF3 , JOIN US JOIN US JOIN US JOIN US. 07:33 wait* 07:33 (CE) : "stupid" ? 07:33 i will in a sec 07:33 (CE) : I thought you liked darnkess 07:33 darkness* 07:33 (Scaley): I don't know much about outside of this planet... 07:34 (stal) : We Used to be Light creatures, but The Vyruzz, whatever it is, Changed the Shadowlands to Darkness. 07:34 (CE) : Wait you used to be light? 07:34 (shade flower) : But how is it called the Shadowlands if it was light? 07:35 (Scaley): Did it make a difference as far as the creatures go? 07:35 (stal) : In fact, I've saw that Vyruzz thing chased by a Muffin that looked Like a Puff-shroom. 07:35 (stal) : Kinda. 07:36 (shade flower) : Wait, Thats Puffy! Her full name is Puffy Muffin 07:37 (shade flower) : And you never answered my question 07:37 PVZ INFECTION STARTS TODAY 07:37 I want Puffy to be in it though 07:38 (stal) : We Change the name depending on what Happen- Whats with the Weird colour? 07:39 (Scaley): Weird colour..? On who? 07:39 (stal) : The Grass. 07:39 (shade flower) : Huh? 07:39 (The Grass is infected) 07:39 (shade flower) : What is that? It looks all... well darker then usual.. with extra colors.. 07:39 (CE) : Whot 07:40 (stal) : This doesn't look Pretty. 07:40 (CE) : Meh 07:40 (CE) : *burns patch of grass* 07:40 (CE) : See? Fixed. 07:40 (shade flower) : We should get out of here.. Whatever is causing this, I don't want to be near it if it comes. 07:40 (CE) : Hey blimp 07:40 B : What again? 07:40 (CE) : Get me out of here 07:41 B : How about all the other people around you 07:41 (stal) : What the? *points to a Infected Peashooter* 07:41 (CE) : Weeiird 07:41 (CE) : We should go away 07:41 *blimp lands* 07:41 (CE) : Get in the blimp 07:41 (CE) : It'll be a safe place 07:41 (stal) : Uh we should get out! 07:41 (CE) : *gets in the blimp* 07:41 (CE) : Get in 07:41 (stal) *Gets in the blimp* 07:41 (CE) : I'll fly away 07:41 (CE) : And we'll be safe for a little more time 07:42 (shade flower) : Wait! *gets on* 07:42 (Scaley): Fine... *It goes into the blimp.* 07:42 (stal) : Wait, if everyone's infected that means tha- *Infected Rotobaga flies towards them* 07:43 (CE) : QUICK 07:43 (CE) : *blimp takes off* 07:43 wait 07:43 were not doing PvZ Infected right? 07:43 *blimp flies into space* 07:43 The Prolgue 07:43 Um no 07:43 Hbn 07:43 (CE) : We'll be safe until they develop some kind of space attackers 07:43 Because I need puffy for it 07:44 (CE) : It'll space us some time 07:44 She probably won't come on 07:44 well 07:44 I want to do it with her 07:44 If I have ti 07:44 *To 07:44 i will scheduled a new date. 07:45 RP? 07:45 Regular RP 07:45 *Few days later* 07:46 (CE) : What a nice day 07:47 (stal) : True. 07:47 (Scaley): Maybe... 07:47 (CE) : *gets in the blimp* 07:47 (CE) : Lookie what I found 07:48 When Should the Plaquing start? 07:48 I wanna start it now thou 07:48 didnt you have a date set for it 07:50 test 07:50 Sure 07:50 but 07:50 Not the full 07:50 body 07:50 you know 07:51 Oops 07:51 Wrong chat 07:52 ? 07:54 (CE) : RP again plz 07:55 (stal) : Whats with the Delays? 07:55 (stal) : *Activates RP mode* 07:55 (CE) : Okay 07:56 (CE) : I found my 4th dimension machine! 07:56 (stal) : Where does it go? 07:56 (CE) : Well... 07:56 (CE) : Bascially the universe is a 4d hyperdonut 07:56 basically* 07:57 (CE) : If you go in one direction you go back to the start 07:57 (FACT : POSSIBLE IRL THEORY!!!) 07:57 (CE) : Well this machines escapes the 4th dimension and into the multiverse 07:58 (stal) : Okay.. 07:58 (CE) : So I said 07:58 (CE) : Let's go to shadowlands! 07:59 (stal) : *gets in* 08:00 *blimp takes off* 08:01 (CE) : *setting coordinates* 08:01 (CE) : Okay 08:01 (CE) : Is your brain ready? 08:02 (stal) :yeah. 08:02 (CE) : We're going into the fourth dimension 08:02 (CE) : Kinda confusing at first 08:02 (CE) : There is now up, down, left, right, in front, behind, and ??? and ??? 08:03 (stal) : I know the way there with this. 08:04 (stal) : Hold tight. 08:04 (CE) : Okkkaaay 08:04 (CE) : *presses a button* 08:04 (stal) : *Presses all the buttons* 08:04 *blimp starts flashing, before entering the 4D between-universes space* 08:05 (CE) : WOOO 08:05 (CE) : WE ARE BETWEEN THE UNIVERSES! 08:05 (stal) : THIS IS BETTER THAN A ROLLERCOASTER! 08:05 CJR : *gets out of his room in the blimp* 08:05 (CE) : Don't look out the window 08:06 CJR : Why *looks out the window* 08:06 CJR : *mind blown* 08:06 (stal) : What the... 08:06 (CE) : he saw the 4d 08:06 (CE) : Okay 08:07 (CE) : Lemme locate shadowlands 08:07 (CE) : Is it this universe? 08:07 (stal) : nope, *presses all the buttons* get ready. 08:08 *The Blimp Goes SUPPPERRRR FASSSTTTT* 08:08 (CE) : Well 08:08 (CE) : "fast" is not really a concept 08:08 (CE) : We are kinda cheating here 08:08 *Few Minutes Later* 08:08 (stal) : Were here! 08:09 (CE) : Okay 08:09 (CE) : Ready 08:09 (CE) : *presse the button* 08:09 *blimp enters universe* 2016 01 05